


Child's Play

by existingcourage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingcourage/pseuds/existingcourage
Summary: Dan and Phil walk in on their son having some fun with “just a friend” and definitely “not a vibrator.” My fic for @phandomficfests





	Child's Play

Phil stumbled in after Dan, tugging on his husband’s belt as they moved towards their room. It was their date night, and as always they were struggling to keep their hands off each other. Phil laughed as the buckle got caught in the loop and they had to slow down momentarily to detangle it.

“Phil, if you don’t calm down, Dylan will hear us, and I’m not ready for  _that_ conversation.”

Dan threw the belt across the room, a few feet from the kitchen and continued pulling Phil towards the stairs. He loved how soft Phil’s lips looked. How plump they were from a night of kisses. How his shirt was untucked, and his pants strained where there was apparently something there, something ready for Dan.

“Dylan’s asleep. He’s a heavy sleeper, you know that.”

It was a risky move, but Phil backed Dan into the space between theirs and Dylan’s rooms. They  _had_  been quiet, not including Dan chucking his belt, so really, there wasn’t any reason to think Dylan had heard them. As Phil pressed his lips to the bump on Dan’s throat, little giggles spilled from his lips.

They were almost forty, Phil had more grey hairs than before, and Dan no longer stayed up to four in the morning, but they still had this. A love that sometimes felt so overwhelming, they made out like the love-struck teenagers they once were. Phil stepped back, his hands on Dan’s hips, as he admired the grin stretched on his husbands face, dimples as deep as the day they first skyped. He pressed their foreheads together and basked in the light feeling of the air. Nothing could disturb this feeling, nothing could bring them out of their safe little bubble, nothing except for-

_That._

Phil scrambled off Dan and turned towards Dylan’s room. He hoped he was hallucinating because no way in hell did he hear what he thought he heard. Dan leaned closer to his son’s door and waited. It happened again, a moan, but louder. He snapped his head towards Phil.

“Okay,  _that_  wasn’t me.”

Phil turned towards Dan, his expression nothing sort of mortified. His whole face had gone red, even the tips of his ears were glowing.

“Oh my god, Dan. He’s seventeen!”

“Lower your voice!”

“-And he’s having sex.”

Dan was silent after that, staring at Phil with teasing eyes. “Sounds familiar.”

“ _Dan_.”

“Okay okay. We’ll give him a few minutes, and then we’ll talk to him and his- Phil!”

Dan reached for Phil, but his husband was already opening their son’s door, blocking his eyes as he barged in. The moans got louder along with a buzzing noise, and that’s when Dan saw the laptop, open on his teenage son’s bed with a guy who had his hand out of shot, but his  _item_  on show.

Phil’s eyes jumped to his son, naked and sprawled out over his duvet. His eyes were rolled back, and his hips were propped up by a pillow and-

“What the fuck?” Dan shielded his eyes, but there was no need, Dylan was already scrambling under the covers as Skype-guy was covering himself up.

“Dads!” Dylan screeched at the same time Skype-guy said:

“Dylan, your parents-“

Dan pointed to the still shaking vibrator on the floor. “What the  _fuck_?!” He repeated again slowly.

Phil pressed his hand to the small of Dan’s back. “Dan, maybe we should- is that  _our_  lube?”

“Dad! Pip!” Dylan turned towards his laptop. “Seb, I’ll phone you later?” Dan went to interject, remind his son that he was indefinitely grounded forever, but when he saw the sheer look of embarrassment on both parts, he decided it could wait.

“I’m sorry… sirs. I-uh, Dylan I’m-“

“Okay well thanks, Sebastian. Dylan will talk to you after he’s fulfilled his lifelong punishment.”

“ _Dad_!”

When Dan made sure the monitor was completely off, he crossed the room and picked up the awkwardly buzzing vibrator holding it up to Phil, who avoided looking at it at all. Instead, he turned towards his son.

“Dylan Julian Howell-Lester, what the hell were you thinking? Acting like that under our roof with that boy! You’re seventeen not-“

“I know Pip, I do… I’m sorry. It was the first time I swear, we usually just Skype but he lives so far away, and the tension was just… I’m sorry. But please don’t make us break up!”

“Phil, sweetheart, let’s let him…” Dan waved his hands around, “cover up. We’ll come back tomorrow morning Dylan and have a real talk. Until then… your phone and your laptop.”

“ _Dan_.”

“…and the lube.”

Dylan opened his mouth but shut it quickly handing the items to Phil and ducking back under the covers.

It took self-control, but after Phil announced they were heading to bed, Dan walked back out, painfully aware of the fact that both his and Phil’s situations were no longer active. Their bed creaked as they laid on top of their green and black duvet, fully dressed in matching pajama pants.

“What a night.” Dan sighed, leaning into Phil’s side. “I can’t believe we walked in on our son having phone sex.”

There was a soft giggle pressed into Dan’s cheek, and then Phil’s lips were placed there. “We should go easy on him tomorrow… I feel bad for that Sebastian kid.”

“Because you were that Sebastian kid?”

Phil pressed another kiss against Dan’s temple, pulling him closer. “Most likely…” Dan laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to Phil’s throat.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yes?”

“There’s no chance I can get you out of those sinful pants, is there?”

“That depends, Lester…”

Phil pulled Dan lower on the bed, hovering over him slightly. “On what?”

“Do we have any more lube?”

 

 


End file.
